The Grand Prix of Fire
by MiniWitchling123
Summary: Harry Potter AU. Sixth Year Yuuri Katsuki doesn't expect anything when he returns to Hogwarts, but this year they're hosting the Triwizard Tournament. (Eventual Victuuri, Otayuri and Mila x Sara)
1. My name?

**The Grand Prix of Fire**

 **Author's note: I'm actually writing again after months of not. I'm also going today to Italy, so I'll try and work on stuff while I'm gone.**

 **Anyway! Breaking a personal rule here by doing an AU, but I saw such good fanart for this that I had to have a go at writing it.**

 **For reference: Yuuri, Phichit and Guang Hung, and Emil are in Hufflepuff. Otabek and Leo are in Ravenclaw and JJ is in Slytherin (personal preference for these. Accept it and move on). Viktor, Georgi, Yuri and Mila are all from Durmstrang, and Chris, Sara and Mickey are from Beauxbatons.** **Please enjoy! Spoilers for Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire**

Yuuri leaned forwards at the Hufflepuff table, squashed between Phichit and Emil as they listened to Celestino's beginning of year speech. He'd missed Hogwarts. He loved his parents, don't get him wrong, but he always missed the magical world.

"This year students, we'll have some very special guests joining us. Please put your hands together to welcome Beauxbatons Academy of Magic from France with their headmistress, Madam Lilia Baranovskaya."

The doors to the Great Hall opened and the students of Hogwarts all leaned to get a look at the foreign students. Clad in suits and dresses made of blue silk, they looked like water as they filtered into the Hall and sat down at the tables. A pair sat down next to Emil: a smiling young woman with bright purple eyes and a slightly scowling young man.

"Bonjour! Hi! I'm Sara Crispino, originally from Italy but accepted into Beauxbatons. And this is my brother, Mickey!"

Yuuri and Phichit exchanged a glance as she shook hands with everyone around them. If she'd spotted the look of death her brother was giving everyone, she didn't show it.

"That's not all our guests!" Celestino's voice cut through the chatter and everyone turned to face him. Madam Baranovskaya was standing at his side, smiling slightly more than she had when she'd first come in. "Please welcome, with just as much enthusiasm, the students from Durmstrang in the far North!"

The doors were thrown open and the Hall silenced in shock. Well known headmaster Yakov Feltsman walked in, two students flanking him as the rest trailed behind them in neat rows. Yuuri's eyes widened as he recognised them.

 _Viktor Nikiforov. And Yuri Plisetsky_.

"No way." Phichit breathed out as they walked past them. "That's not...Is that actually Quidditch legends Viktor Nikiforov and Yuri Plisetsky?"

Yuuri swallowed hard, his eyes fixed on Viktor. Phichit teased him mercilessly for the posters he had of the Russian chaser posted up around his bed. And now his idol was here in person?!

To Yuuri's slight horror, and Phichit's utter delight, Viktor and Yuri came up their row. Yuri took one look at the Hufflepuffs and squished himself between two Ravenclaws in the seats opposite. Viktor however, stopped in front of Yuuri.

"Room for one more?" He asked in perfect English, his accent coming across.

Yuuri was frozen in his seat. Viktor Nikiforov was actually in front of him?! Luckily, Phichit shuffled to the side, making space for Viktor. The Russian smiled and sat between them.

"Hi! I'm Viktor Nikiforov from Russia. I love Quidditch and play as a chaser. Tell me about yourselves."

Yuuri was silently very grateful that Phichit started the conversation as food appeared. He started talking comfortably to Viktor about his siblings and family, about how Viktor had won for Russia last year at the World Cup.

"Oh! Have you guys met Chris yet? Christophe Giacommetti from Switzerland? He goes to Beauxbatons, so he should be here too." Viktor asked suddenly, looking around. He waved across to someone at the Slytherin table before he turned to Yuuri.

"And who might you be? You've been really quiet all evening. Have you had enough to eat?"

Yuuri's face turned bright red and he looked at Phichit, hoping for help. All he for was a thumbs up.

"I'm Yuuri Katsuki, sixth year Hufflepuff, chaser on the Quidditch team-"

"You play chaser?" Viktor said, cutting him off. "Me too! I'd love to play against you some day."

Yuuri's heart skipped a beat then. Noting his silence, Phichit interjected.

"Yuuri is actually aiming to compete nationally for the Japan team."

"You're from Japan?" Viktor asked, leaning his elbows on the table as he picked up a small cupcake.

"Originally. My family moved here when I was six and demonstrated my magical abilities. We brought my dog too. He loved England..." Yuuri cut hinself off, the memories of Vicchan still painful. Viktor, it seemed, understood.

"I have a dog too. Called Makkachin. I-"

"Students and guests!" Silence fell as Celestino started talking again. "I'm sure you're all curious as to why we have guests here. Well, it's for the Triwizard Tournament! One person from each of the schools will compete in three tasks for eternal glory and the Triwizard Cup!"

Gasps in awe filled the Hall as people saw the cup. It was a slightly blue glass and made of silver. It was very beautiful Yuuri had to admit. But, the tasks?

"However, due to the danger of the tasks, no one under seventeen is allowed to compete in them from any schools."

Yuri Plisetsky stood up quickly, shouting angrily in Russian as he ignored the look of hatred Yakov was shooting him. Several others joined in across the tables and schools. Celestino raised a hand and silence fell quickly.

"This is for safety. If you're unhappy, participate next time. You have until Halloween to put your name in the Goblet of Fire."

More gasps filled the Hall as the Goblet was revealed. Made of beautiful gold, it burnt with a blue flame. "Write your name and school on a slip of parchment and put it in. However, do not do this lightly. Once your name is in, you cannot remove it. You cannot back out of the tournament either."

Once Celestino dismissed everyone, Yuri Plisetsky all but dragged Viktor away from Yuuri and Phichit, growling in angry Russian. Viktor waved as he left, smiling.

"See you soon Phichit and Yuuri the Chaser!"

For the weeks leading up to Halloween, all anyone could talk about was the Triwizard Tournament. Everywhere Yuuri went, people were whispering behind their hands about who would represent Hogwarts. Bets were being placed on students, and most people put their money on Viktor Nikiforov representing Durmstrang.

The night of Halloween arrived and everyone was squashed into the Great Hall. Yuuri somehow ended up between Viktor and a very calm Ravenclaw. Was his name Otabek?

"Students! The night has arrived! We will select the Champions to represent the schools."

The Goblet turned red and a slip of parchment fluttered down into Celestino's hand. He turned it over and read out loudly.

"The Champion for Beauxbatons will be Sara Crispino!"

Loud cheers echoes across the Hall as the young woman with purple eyes stood up, smiling. The guy next to her, her brother, started fuming as she walked to the front and into a separate room.

A second slip of parchment fluttered from the Goblet and into Celestino's hand. His face broke into a smile at this one.

"The Hogwarts champion will be Otabek Altin!"

Yuuri turned, his face breaking out into a smile as Otabek stood up from next to him and made his way down to Celestino. He shook his hand and followed Sara into the room.

A final slip of parchment fell into Celestino's hand.

"The Champion for Durmstrang will be Viktor Nikiforov!"

Viktor stood up from Yuuri's other side, flashing him a quick smile as he made his way down. The cheering was loudest for Viktor by a considerable margin and shouts of "You owe me twenty galleons!" filled the Hall. Once Viktor had left, Celestino silenced everyone with a raise of his hand.

"We have our champions! And now we-"

He was cut off by the sound of parchment fluttering. He turned and saw another slip of parchment falling from the Goblet. Hesitantly, he opened it.

"Yuuri Katsuki?"

Yuuri froze as nearby eyes fixed on him. He wasn't 17. He was 16. Too young to enter. He stood up very hesitantly and started walking after a shove from Phichit.

Celestino handed him the slip of parchment, his face void of emotion. He pushed Yuuri into the room.

Yuuri walked in slowly, swallowing thickly. Otabek was the first to notice him.

"Yuuri? Is something wrong?"

He noticed the parchment in Yuuri's hand. "You're..."

"I'm a champion..."


	2. The Press

The Grand Prix of Fire: The press

 **Author's note: Look at how productive I am (not). I did no work in the slightest while I was away oops.** **Anyway, I'm working on two other things right now but I thought I'd upload another chapter of this. Otabek is very caring towards Yuuri here and they have been friends for a while. So, I hope you guys like it x**

"I'm a champion."

Three faces looked back at him. Sara looked at him with curiosity, her head tilted to the side. She didn't look upset, or shocked, just curious.

Otabek looked concerned. He and Yuuri were quite close friends. He often helped Yuuri with his potions homework and Yuuri helped him with herbology and charms. The two had formed a friendship.

Viktor looked like he'd just been slapped in the face. The sweet underage guy with the wonky yellow tie and cute glasses and adorable face was part of the tournament? The tournament where people had previously died. Viktor opened his mouth to protest when people came in shouting.

"The way I see it, you have two champions. Which is unfair to the rest of us." Lilia said, moving next to Sara protectively. "Either remove Katsuki from the tournament, or let us all add another champion."

"He's too young as well." Yakov said to Celestino, fixing him with a cool stare as he placed a hand on Viktor's shoulder. "So he shouldn't compete. Simple as that."

"There's a contract formed though once a person's name comes from the Goblet." Celestino said calmly. "Yuuri is a champion as his name came from the Goblet and he has to compete."

Yuuri and Otabek exchanged a look as Celestino, Lilia and Yakov left.

"Well, see you guys soon!" Sara said, waving as she left the room.

Viktor nodded to both of them. "It was a pleasure to meet you both. Good luck in the tournament."

Once he left, Otabek sighed. "I know you didn't put your name in Yuuri. Someone most likely did it as a joke or something. I'm sorry you got dragged into this."

Yuuri nodded and bid him goodnight. He avoided students as much as he possibly could on the way back to the Hufflepuff Common room. As he stepped inside, the whole room stared at him and fell silent.

Phichit and Guang Hong stood up and wordlessly pulled him into a hug, guiding him over to the sofa. Emil encouraged people to stop staring and talk about something else.

"Yuuri. We know you didn't put your name in that goblet. And we will do everything we can to help you." Phichit said, am arm around his shoulder.

"Thanks guys." Yuuri said quietly, squeezing his hand back.

*Time skip*

Phichit threw a newspaper down onto the table in front of Yuuri as he ate his toast. He looked up wordlessly, raising an eyebrow.

Phichit pointed to the headline on the front and read aloud. "Katsuki cheats to gain more glory. Sixteen year old student Yuuri Katsuki shocked everyone when his name came out of the Goblet of Fire. Students under seventeen are not permitted to enter, and Otabek Altin had already been selected as the Hogwarts champion. How desperate to compete is Katsuki?"

Yuuri choked on his toast and looked down quickly, now painfully aware of all the stares he was getting. Just how many students hated him?

"Oi. Piggy."

A book smacked Yuuri hard on the back of the head and he looked up to see the angry Russian kid from Durmstrang standing behind him. "Listen Piggy. I don't care how you got into the competition. But you should know that Viktor is going to win."

With that, he stalked off, turning heads as he walked. Phichit put a hand gently on Yuuri's shoulder.

"Don't worry Yuuri. We'll work something out."

*Time skip*

Celestino, Lilia and Yakov stood in the entrance hall of Hogwarts. In front of them stood Yuuri, Otabek, Sara, and Viktor. They all stood tense.

"Champions. I have called you here to inform you that your first task is in a month exactly. Prepare as well as you can, and best of luck to you all."

The head teachers all left, abandoning the four students in the entrance hall. Sara coughed quietly.

"Why don't we get to know each other better?"

They all headed to the library and sat down. Sara started.

"Hi. I'm Sara Crispino from Beauxbatons. I'm seventeen, and I have a twin brother called Michele. I'm originally from Italy."

Viktor looked at the other two before he started talking. "I'm Viktor Nikiforov from Durmstrang. I'm seventeen, and I play Quidditch for Russia. I'm a chaser. I have no siblings, but I do have a little cousin called Yuri who is aiming to take over from me."

Otabek looked over at Yuuri before he started talking. "I'm Otabek Altin from Hogwarts. I'm a Ravenclaw and I'm also seventeen. I play Quidditch as a beater, but there's no way I'm on your level Viktor. I have no siblings either and my grandparents are from Kazakhstan originally."

Yuuri turned red when the others turned to him. "U-uh...I'm Yuuri Katsuki from Hogwarts. I'm a Hufflepuff and, as I'm sure you know, I'm only sixteen. I play Quidditch a little too as a chaser but I'm not great. I have an older sister who is working to be an auror called Mari and my grandparents are originally from Japan."

The four of them talked for a while, learning more about each other. Sara could touch her nose with her tongue. Otabek secretly loved cats. Viktor owned a poodle, and Yuuri was very flexible. When he finally got back to the Common room, only Phichit was still up.

"Have fun?" Phichit asked, smiling at him.

"Sara wanted us to get to know each other." He sighed, flopping down next to him. "And the first task is next month, but they're keeping us all in the dark about what it is."

Phichit sat up and squeezed Yuuri's hand gently. "Oh don't worry my darling Yuuri. I, Phichit Chulanont, will help you prepare for this task!"

 **I'll try to update this as soon as I can. I hope you liked it.**


	3. The First Task

The Grand Prix of Fire: The first task

 **Author's note: Sorry it's been forever since I last updated anything. My laptop has thrown another hissy so anything for the time being will be on my phone.** **Anyway, Minami and Morooka make an appearance in this chapter and there is more Otayuri progression and a hint at Chris and Phichit. Enjoy!**

Phichit Chulanont, in Yuuri's opinion, was a blessing. By the day before the first task, he'd managed to find out information on the first task and what Yuuri could do for it.

"I have to battle a dragon." He repeated, staring at Phichit as he talked. Emil, Guang Hong and Minami stared at Phichit too in shock.

"Yes. That's it exactly Yuuri. And you're allowed a want. So I got some help and put together a list of spells you can use. My favourite is-"

"Phichit." Emil said, reading the list over Yuuri's shoulder. "Why have you put accio on this list? Summoning something won't help Yuuri fight a dragon because he's only allowed a wand."

"And with a wand you can get what you need to fight a dragon." Phichit argued. "Chris from Beauxbatons and I went over the rules together. You can only take a wand in with you, but you can do what you want with the wand."

Yuuri raised an eyebrow at Phichit as he thought. "Is Chris helping Sara?"

"No." Phichit said, opening a box of Bertie Bott's every flavour beans. "He's actually helping Viktor. Apparently Viktor wanted to see if he could take in his broom or not."

Yuuri's eyes widened and he slammed his hand down on the table. "A broom! I can fly! Using a broom could be my best shot at winning this thing."

"Plus you'd get to show Viktor your skills with a broomstick." Phichit snickered, earning him a smack on the head with the list of spells.

The next day, Yuuri found himself pacing around in a tent with Sara, Otabek and Viktor. Professor Celestino, Professor Yakov and Madam Baranovskaya entered the tent, forming a circle: Lilia behind Sara, Yakov next to Viktor and Celestino between Yuuri and Otabek. Another man stepped in holding a small bag.

"I'm Morooka, nice to meet you all. I'm on charge of your tasks here." He held the bag out to Sara and smiled. "Ladies first."

She exchanged a look with Lilia before she hesitantly reached in. A moment later, she pulled out a beautiful little green dragon the size of the palm of her hand.

"The Common Welsh Green." Morooka smiled, offering the bag next to Viktor while Sara looked up at Lilia.

Viktor carefully withdrew a small red Dragon. He looked at Yakov, seemingly nervous for the first time.

"The Chinese Fireball." Morooka then held the bag out to Yuuri.

Yuuri very carefully scooped out a little yellow brown dragon. She paced across his palm, coughing out sparks.

The Swedish Short Snout." Morooka held the bag out to Otabek. "Which just leaves you Mr Altin."

Otabek's face remained stoic as he too reached into the bag. The dragon he pulled out was a grey brown and had spikes across her tail.

"The Hungarian Horntail." Morooka said, joining the circle. "These all represent four very real dragons. You will need to receive the golden egg they are each guarding. Miss Crispino, at the sound of the canon, you may begin. You have around five minutes."

Morooka, Lilia, Yakov and Celestino left the tent. None of the champions moved for a moment.

"Good luck guys." Viktor said softly, breaking the silence.

Sara nodded as the canon went off for her. "Au revoir." She chuckled blowing the guys a kiss.

When Viktor's canon called him out, Yuuri and Otabek exchanged a look.

"How are you feeling? Did you have breakfast today?" Yuuri asked. Otabek chuckled slightly.

"Shouldn't I be asking you this? You're the sixteen year old who is too young to compete in this. But I'm fine and yes, I had toast today. Leo and JJ basically force fed me. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Yuuri sighed, looking at the opening of the tent.

"Just focus and you'll be fine. You're a great wizard Yuuri." Otabek said gently.

The canon went off and Yuuri swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Best of luck to you Otabek." He said before stepping out.

Yuuri's eyes immediately fell on the pile of eggs near the centre of the arena he was in. On the top was a beautiful shiny golden egg. Spotting it, he started walking towards it.

Luckily Yuuri had learnt non verbal spells. When he felt a blast of heat behind him, he had the sense to cast aguamentai as he hid behind a rock.

"Your wand Yuuri! What do you need?" Phichit shouted from the stands.

 _What do I need? Broom. My broom!_

Yuuri stood up, hidden from the dragon and shouted. "Accio Nimbus!"

Now he just had to wait until his broom arrived. Yuuri kept himself low as he heard the dragon moving around behind him. The crowd had fallen silent as they watched with bated breath.

Yuuri spotted his Nimbus and smiled as it came closer to him. As he got on, he managed to catch the dragon's attention. Yuuri reflexively cast aguamentai again to stop the blast of fire sent at him. In a moment of pure recklessness, he turned his broom to directly confront his dragon.

"Stupefy!"

He hit her square between her eyes before he flew down towards the ground. Stunning her had given him enough time to fly down. Stretching one hand, he picked up the golden egg like he would catch the quaffle in the midst of a game of Quidditch.

"Yuuri Katsuki has completed his task!" Morooka announced as Yuuri dismounted. He was ushered into a medical tent to check his burns.

"Good luck Otabek!" he called out as he heard someone else in the crowd shouting.

"Davai!"

Later that evening, back at Hogwarts, Yuuri, Phichit, Emil, Guang Hong and Minami sat at the Hufflepuff table. Yuuri's egg and miniature dragon were on the table and the five at together, relaxed.

"Yuuri!" Otabek called from the Ravenclaw table. "You did really well today. Good luck with the next task."

Yuuri nodded, thanking Otabek as Viktor sat down beside him.

"Yuuri, your flying was amazing! The way you managed to control the broom with only your thighs was incredible! You have to show me sometime."

While everyone else was distracted, Otabek stood up and left the hall. Giggles could be heard along the hallway.

"Where's Yuratchka?"

"I wanted to get a photo with him!"

Otabek noticed a certain blonde hiding in a stairway from the swarm of first year girls.

"Yuri. Come with me if you want to get away from them."

Yuri whipped around, fear briefly flashing in his eyes. "Otabek?"

Otabek held out a hand to him. "Coming or not?"

Yuri took his hand and Otabek instantly took off, running through the now empty corridors. He stopped in front of a wall. Yuri nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw a door appear. Otabek held it open for him.

"What is this place?"

"The Room of Requirement. It changes depending on the person's need."

Yuri nodded, sitting down on one of the armchairs in the room. "Otabek, why would you talk to me and help me out?"

"Ever since I saw you first playing at the Quidditch world cup I've admired you. No one deserves to be swarmed by fangirls. It's as simple as that. So, friends?"

Yuri shook his hand, pulling Otabek into the chair next to him. "Tell me about yourself."

 **Ta da! Second task will be coming up soon (and sorry for the lack of Viktuuri)**


End file.
